The Hardest Hit
by Brambers
Summary: Hawkfrost is leader of Riverclan now after whitecough sweaps over the camp taking many lives. His demands are high and Brambleclaw know's it. Tigerstar is still lurking around as well. This is where the story begins.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

_**Thunderclan:**_

**Leader**- Firestar

**Deputy**- Graystripe

**Medicine Cat**- Leafpool

**Warriors**- Squirrelflight

Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Brambleclaw

Spiderleg

Ashfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Thornclaw

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Rainwhisker

Ferncloud

**Apprentices**- Whitepaw

Birchpaw

Hazelpaw

Berrypaw

**Queens**- Sorreltail

Daisy

Ferncloud

**Elders**- Longtail

Goldenflower

Mousefur

_**RiverClan:**_

**Leader-** Hawkstar

Deputy- Blackclaw

Medicine Cat- Mothwing

Warriors- None listed but many.

WindClan:

Leader- Onestar

Deputy- Ashpelt

Medicine Cat- Barkface

Warriors- Many but not listed

ShadowClan:

Leader- Blackstar

Deputy- Russetfur

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud

Warriors- Many

Rogues- Tigerclaw


	2. The real Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: Well since my stories aren't nearly as good as Erin Hunter's, I obviously don't own warriors and merely using the characters.☺

Chapter 1

Brambleclaw looked up at the moon it was full tonight and they would soon be leaving for the gathering. Firestar had chosen him to go along with Mousefur, Birchpaw, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt. Brambleclaw knew this gathering would be interesting because the recent leader, Leopardstar died from white cough that had recently hit the RiverClan camp and took many lives including dear Mistyfoot's. Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw's half brother had taken over the clan and now went as Hawkstar.

Firestar flicked his tail to signal his warriors to go down to the gathering. Brambleclaw was so excited but yet could help feeling a pang of worry in his heart. Brambleclaw looked around at all the cats. He quickly spotted Hawkstar. His eyes, looking proud and strong, swept over all the cats. Finally they landed on Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw felt a shiver run down his spine. Hawkstar's piercing blue eyes still staring at him.

"Hey Brambleclaw!" Brambleclaw quickly spun around to see Tawnypelt padding up to him.

"Oh, hi," Brambleclaw replied and looked back at up at Hawkfrost who had finally taken his gaze off him.

Tawnypelt tilted her head and followed Brambleclaw's gaze up to Hawkfrost.

"So what do you think of Hawkfrost being leader?" She finally asked breaking the silence between the two.

"Disastrous," Brambleclaw replied.

"Mroww!" Brambleclaw heard Firestar's unmistakably yowl.

"The gathering has started!" Firestar announced. Firestar flicked his tail to summon Blackstar, the ShadowClan's leader.

Blackstar took a step forward. "ShadowClan doesn't have a lot of news but prey is running plentiful," he announced. Then he stepped back and signaled for the WindClan's leader, Onestar.

"WindClan has two new apprentices, Barkpaw and Rainpaw! Other than that, WindClan has nothing else to report." Onestar turned his gaze over to Firestar who took a step forward just like the others had.

"Dustpelt scented fox over by snake rocks a couple of days ago but it was faint and hasn't come back. One of our Queens gave birth to two healthy kits. Prey is also running plentiful." Firestar concluded then took a step back and allowed the new leader of RiverClan, Hawkstar, to step forward.

"Cats of all clans! I cannot say what an honor this is to be standing up here next to these wonderful leaders! Anyway RiverClan is getting low on Apprentices and kits, we would like one of our clan mates back that should be with us," Hawkstar paused and looked over the cats letting his words sink in.

Brambleclaw looked at Tawnypelt. "Any idea of what he is talking about?" Brambleclaw asked.

Tawnypelt shook her head. "Not a clue."

Hawkstar carried on. "As you may have guessed Brambleclaw, my half brother," a gasp swept over the cats. Brambleclaw looked at Tawnypelt. Her eyes were filled with worry, "was Tigerstar's son as well as I am. He shall join the RiverClan." Hawkstar hissed.


End file.
